Imaginary
by Naomii Cullen
Summary: This is a story about a 11 year old girl named Lisa who becomes friends with Harry Potter characters, in a very different way! While she meets some other friends who help her triumph over Voldemort! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Imaginary**

**Chapter 1**

Summer is such a great time of year, kids running around, playing and laughing together. No school, and nothing to worry about. Isn't that how summer should be? Well, maybe for you but not for me. The summer before my sixth grade year was the scariest, but incredibly exciting summer of my life.

The last day of fifth grade, finally. Sitting through the last thirty minutes was pure torture. No matter how much anyone would disagree, I think I was the most excited for summer.

Currently, I have no friends, the only friend I ever did have was a girl named Brittney. With a name like that, you can pretty much tell what she looks like, beautiful, blonde and downright popular. Whereas, I have dark red hair that falls below my shoulders, freckles and I was defiantly not beautiful.

Brittney and I were friends until recently. I thought Brittney was one of those friends I could confide in, someone I could tell my deepest, darkest secrets, but no, she had to go be a gossip freak and tell the whole school. I remember the day perfectly.

"How could you do this to me!" I yelled.

So what if it was in front of the whole school, I was so filled with hatred, I didn't care.

"Come on Lisa, imaginary friends? In the fifth grade? You should of known better than to tell me."

I was stunned. _Known better than to tell her_, I thought. _We were friends. _It's true I do have imaginary friends. They helped me through the hard times. Normally, they were characters from really good movies I saw. I just thought they were so good and it would be great to be friends with them! So, I decided to make them my friends. Usually Harry Potter characters were the characters I used as friends the most.

" I thought we were friends," was the last thing I said before running home.

Tears of anger and embarrassment trickled down my face.

Everyone was still laughing the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, all up to the last day of school. That's how I wound up with no friends. No one would talk to me, and when they did they were calling me names. A kid named Josh, who sat behind me, poked me and broke my train of thought.

"What?" I said edgily.

"So what are you going to do this summer, play with your little imaginary weirdos?"

Most everyone heard that comment and started laughing.

"Okay, quiet down," said Mrs. Berry. She never really paid attention if we were talking or not, but when we got too loud, she would become strict.

Two minutes left.

Then the bell would ring and free me from embarrassment forever, or at least for the summer.

Forty-seven seconds.

Everyone's eyes were on the clock.

Ten seconds.

Couldn't it go any faster?

Three.

Two.

One!

RING!

While everyone ran to the door, they threw papers and screamed and yelled. Clearly excited for the summer season. Last year of elementary school! Finally a fresh start, a clean tab. No one knew us in the middle schools so it was our chance at start over. I threw all of my things in my backpack and started walking home. A few kids saw me and pointed me out to their friends. They started laughing. At that point I didn't care, I was almost home. As soon as I left the school grounds, I felt it. I was free. Summer was here, and my adventure begins.

**A/N: How's my new story going so far????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

Nobody is ever home at my house. My mother, Sandra, works at the hospital in a town called Sydney. Crane, where we live, doesn't have it's own hospital. She takes the morning and evening shifts so she's only home for a few hours in the afternoon, when normally I'm in school. Oliver Mitchell, my father, died from cancer six months ago. He didn't smoke, drink or do anything that could result in cancer. The doctors said it was a rare case; only two in five people devolved it. Why did my dad have to be one of those two? It still hurts to think about him. When my father was alive, he liked to work with children. Anything from volunteering at the local theaters or other organizations to simply taking a child to the park.

I, myself, don't believe my mother mourned at all when her husband died. For that reason, we don't get along well. The most words we say to each other in a day are merely a "hello" in the morning, a "goodnight Lisa" in the evening and a few more words here and there. I don't have any siblings or pets. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't be so lonely in the summer! That's one of the other reasons I have imaginary friends.

As I opened the door to my house, I called out "hello" to see if anyone was home. I don't know why I still do that; I guess it's a habit. I ran down the stairs and into my room.

My room is very similar to me, plain and simple, but that's how I like it. I've always thought there was something, well, magical about it.

"Lisa! Lisa where are you?"

"In my room."

"Of course!"

A bright face with a bunch of wavy brown hair, just recently cut short, appeared in my door.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi, how was school today?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Hermione was one of my imaginary friends. She knows everything, that's something imaginary people can do, so obviously she knows about my school issues.

"It's the last day of school, so better than usual." I said with a half smile.

Hermione looked at my sympathetically. There were so many things I liked about Hermione, for one she thinks I'm beautiful and she doesn't care about what others think even though no one can see her except me. She's my only true friend I've ever had.

Brittney was sort of a friend, but all she ever cared about was being popular. By ditching me, her dream came true. Hermione and I are such good friends; we can hear each other's thoughts. It's a good thing because sometimes I won't want to explain something to her so I can just give her my thought.

"Did anything else happen today?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, just a few more laughs and name callings." I replied.

"Well don't worry, maybe this summer you can meet some new friends!"

I gave Hermione a disbelieving look. Seeing how I was painfully shy, I had no idea how I was going to be able to gather the courage to make a friend.

"It could happen, it's summer, anything could happen."

Anything could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

After talking to Hermione for a bit longer, I started making dinner for myself. Cooking is one skill I have to own since my mother is never home to make meals for me. Most of the time I make considerably healthy meals, but sometimes I need some dessert. Tonight is one of those nights.

I sat down with my macaroni and cheese with carrots and a slice of leftover chocolate cake. Hermione duplicated the meal so she could eat with me.

"Duplicatoso," (**A/N I can make up my own spells if I want to!)** she yelled at the food. The food split in two and Hermione started to eat.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Harry's probably trying to teach Ron how to fly." Hermione said in between bites of food.

"Probably," I said.

Harry and Ron are also some of my other imaginary friends. All three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, are witches and wizards. They have wands, spell books, and even attend a special school called Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione explains, very vividly, the beautiful, talking portraits, flying staircases, giant dining rooms with decorations floating in the air, all of the assorted, delicious food, and all of the other phenomenal sights at this amazing school. Whenever she starts to explain, I wish I could attend it as well, but after all, it's only pretend.

"Don't you even think that!" Hermione yelled.

"It's true though," I muttered.

She must have been reading my thoughts.

"How can you think that? After all I've told you, all I've tried to show you, you're all of the sudden not believing in us?"

"How can it all be true? No one else can see you but me and sometimes I can't even see you! You tell me about all these dangers of a magical world that I can never live in or even see! It's starting to become really hard to believe! Plus, all of the other kids make fun of me for it!" I explained.

Hermione looked close to hysterics, I had the strangest sensation to laugh but it probably wasn't the appropriate time.

"Lisa, do you know what will happen if you stop believing?"

"No."

"All that I told you, from Hogwarts to You-Know-Who, will be there for everyone else to see."

This idea frightened me a little. You-Know-Who is told to be the worst wizard there is. All he thinks about is evil; he constantly uses the Killing Curse and other Unforgivable Curses. Voldemort, is his real name but only those who do not fear him call him that.

"I'm not afraid of him." I mumbled, even thought I wasn't at the point of calling him by his real name yet.

"Hermione, I have no real friends! I did before they found out! Maybe imaginary friends are the problem to my aloneness."

"So now I'm not a real friend?"

"I didn't mean it like that…" I said.

"All you have to do is say the words and we're gone. Harry, Ron, me all of us!" interrupted Hermione.

My eyes started to fill with tears, I didn't want to say goodbye to Hermione but I did want some friends.

I closed my eyes and said, "Be gone," fast and quick.

Instantly, I was thrown off my feet and onto my bed, and the room started spinning.

"It's not right! Something went wrong!" Hermione yelled.

"What do you mean?" I shouted back.

"I don't know, but we'll be back!"

The room stopped spinning and I opened my eyes, Hermione was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

My mind was in a blur. All night I stayed up pondering what Hermione meant. How did she know something was wrong? Soon enough, I become tired. While I was getting ready for bed there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, having no idea who could be there.

"Hi," said my mom.

"Mom! What are you doing home?"

A sad smile crossed over my mom's face, "Honey, I got fired."

At first I thought it was a joke, my mom was so good at her job!

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm really not sure," my mom said, "We'll be ok though! I'll find a new job!"

I could tell she as trying to lighten the mood. Crane was so small you needed to find a job and stick with it, if you get fired; you're out of luck. It goes for Sydney as well.

"How are you going to get a new job?"

My mom's smile vanished, "That's the problem, hon, I probably won't, so I decided the best thing to do would be to move."

"T-to w-where?" I stuttered, trying hard to hold back the tears threatening to run down my cheeks.

"This is the good part! We could go anywhere! I'm going to let you choose."

"Anywhere," I whispered.

My mind started to race. All of the possibilities, England, or France, or…

"Anywhere," repeated my mom, "In the United States boundaries."

"Oh," I said my heart sinking a little.

"I'll give you the night to think about it," mother concluded, kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," I said back.

It was weird waking up without Hermione there. Usually, when summer started, she would yell as soon as I woke up, IT'S SUMMER! Seeing her all excited would bring a smile to my face, now the memory brought tears to my eyes. How will she find me when I move? If she even wants to find me, or if she even can. I could leave a note, I thought. The only thing I will truly miss about Crane is my room. Never will I find another room like mine; it'll really feel like I'm leaving Hermione behind. Suddenly, I remembered where I wanted to move.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" I shouted.

"What, what's the matter?"

"We're moving to Tallahassee, Florida!" I announced.

"Fantastic, when do you what to go?"

"Tomorrow," I blurted out.

Mother gave me a stern look, "Be reasonable."

"Ok, this weekend."

"Better, I expect you to be packed by then."

I nodded and ran back to my room to start packing.

My packing didn't take ma long, two hours tops. I actually started packing around one a.m. this morning. Finally, with all the packing done, I started writing my note to Hermione.

We're moving to Tallahassee, Florida. I'm really sorry about what I said and I hope to see you again. Tell me when muggles started seeing Voldemort…seriously.

Hanging it on our favorite tree out side, I started to cry again. A few of my tears fell on the paper. Suddenly, the paper rose up into the air and sparks started flying off of it. I reached out to touch it but then it burst. The scraps of paper flew in all different directions then disappeared. I turned around to see if anyone else saw what happened, but no one was there. A shudder ran down my spine, I turned around and ran back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter- 5**

The flight to Tallahassee wasn't horribly long. Not a lot of people were on the plane so my mom and I had the pick of the plane, so to speak. During the ride there all I could think of was Hermione and the exploding letter. A lady with her hair pulled in a tight bun with an unnaturally tan face appeared beside me.

"Would you like any lunch?" She asked too politely.

"Yes please." I said, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. After ordering a large salad and a cup of soup, I continued on gazing out the window. Sometimes I would tune in to other peoples conversations when I became bored only one of them really caught my attention.

"Did you happen to see those people this morning?" an elderly lady asked to the lady sitting on the other side of her.

"What people?" the lady asked bitterly.

"The ones with the black cloaks and masks. They would be there for a matter of five minutes and then just disappear, just like that!" she snapped her finger to emphasis the disappearing.

"I might of."

"It was so peculiar! The took old Margery into an old house and I never saw her come out!"

"Humph," said the other lady.

"You don't think they could be dangerous, do you?"

"Honestly, Ann, I bet Margery just knew them from somewhere and you just looked away when they took her out."

"I don't know they frightened me." Ann said. "As I walked by one of them, just to get a closer look, they were talking about how some Voldy-rat would be proud of their 'services'."

My heart must have skipped a few beats after they said Voldemort. Maybe I just was hearing things, right?

"One of them was holding some sort of stick thing, he kept pointing it at things and they would change. When he tried to get into a locked door, he just aimed his stick at it and it opened!" Ann said she was getting excited with every word she said. "They looked almost magical, in a terrible way."

Now I was positive my heart stopped. She was talking about wands! Those people Ann was talking about were Death Eaters, the people that call themselves Voldemort' s people.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _Could this really be happening? Could muggles really be seeing wizards and magical folk? It can't be, it just can't. Hogwarts and magic isn't real, it was all just a way to create my friends. Now that were moving, I can meet real friends._

Satisfied that I had tricked myself into believing that I took out my MP3 player and listened to my music for the rest of the ride, even though, I couldn't get what Ann had said the whole time.

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys I haven't updated in a really long time. I've been soooo busy! But I'm back for now at least. Thanks for sticking with me, if you have. I hope you liked the story; please vote on what could happen next on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6 

The plane landed in Tallahassee around two thirty in the afternoon. My mother and I were the first to get off the plane. Both of us were anxious to actually move. After waling around in the airport lobby we jumped into the car. Some, twenty minutes later, we arrived at the apartment my mother rented until we found a house to live in. The night before we left on the plane my mother did some research on Tallahassee, like only she would, and found that the middle school I would attend was Rockwell Junior High. Tallahassee also has a great singing program. No much interest from me at that comment, my mother says I am a great singer but everyone's parents say that so I have the right not to believe her. Soon we arrived at our little apartment. Our room was on the highest floor with the most windows. I love looking out windows for some unknown reason. We walked up two flights of stairs to get to our room. They were like the ones you see in movies that connect apartments and kids are always running up and down them. Suddenly, I remembered I had always wanted to try. Since I was actually doing it, it wasn't a huge deal. My mother opened the door and we stepped in. The apartment wasn't half that bad, a little shabby here and there but with our stuff in it and some paint on the walls, it could become really cozy

"So what do you think?" my mother asked.

"It's great!"

"I know!" mother said proudly.

I smiled, my mom looked just like a little kid going through every room and looking at every square inch of the house!

"Which room do you want?" asked my mother.

Repeating what my mom had done, inspecting the apartment, I chose the smallest room with the largest closet and a window. Just like my old room, it was simple. After what seemed like two hours, my mom chose her room and I went to unpack. Mother said we were going to buy me a new bed so I didn't have to worry about putting that somewhere yet. I started putting all of my clothes into my gigantic closet; I swear I could put my bed in there! It didn't take me a long time to unpack since I didn't bring of lot of things, so I was done within forty minutes. I laid down on my sleeping bag, my makeshift bed for the time being, and pulled out a Harry Potter book. If I was trying to get my mind off of things, I must be insane. As I opened the book an envelope fell out. On the front it said:

_For Lisa_

In strange handwriting. I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out to fine just a blank sheet of parchment. I examined it for just one little letter of proof of writing but nothing. My finger grazed the bottom of the parchment and sparks flew off my finger and three words appeared.

_With Love,_

_Hermione_

As if things couldn't get any odder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter-7**

I spent days trying to figure out what Hermione wrote in that letter. Seeing what happened after my hand touched it, I ran my hand all over the parchment trying to make it happen again. For some reason it was no surprise it didn't work. Something was different the fist time my hand grazed the sheet, something almost magical. No, I had already convinced myself there was no such thing as magic.

My room has progressed far since we moved in. Mother ordered my new bed and curtains for my little window, but we couldn't paint for a few months yet. Summer was a lot warmer here, but there are a lot of lakes around. One day I became bored of sitting around the house for hours at end so I decided to take a walk around town. Outside the bright Florida sun beat down on my back. The sun seemed to be bigger and brighter than it did in Sydney. As I walked around the corner I ran right into a girl about my age and height.

"I'm so sorry!" we said in unison.

The girl looked a bit out of place here in Florida. She had fair skin black hair and freckles on her face.

"Hi, I'm Lisa," I said confidently.

"I'm Kyara," she said.

"Have you lived here long?" I asked, eyeing her appearance.

Kyara laughed, "Year I have about six years actually, I guess I just hadn't picked up the look of the place yet."

That was too true. In the blazing sunlight, she was wearing black jeans with a black long-sleeved shirt and a green button down shirt over that.

"You haven't lived here long either and you look as though you've lived here all your life!" Kyara stated.

"How do you know that?" I asked skeptically.

"I read minds," Kyara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm that I couldn't seem to catch.

My eyes widened at Kyara, but she started to laugh.

"What?" I said, giggling a bit myself, her laughing was infectious.

Soon we were clutching our stomachs, gasping for air, laughing for no particular reason at all. It felt good to finally laugh again! I stopped laughing and look at Kyara and started hollering once again. Not because Kyara necessarily looked funny, but her presence gave off a giddy humorous feeling that made you want to laugh. I knew I had already found a friend in her.

**A/N: I'm sorry this was a considerably short chapter but I promise there are many more long ones to come! Maybe not right away though! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter-8**

Over the next few weeks, Kyara and I spend many times together. Sometimes we would go to movies or concerts that were sometimes held in Tallahassee, but other times we would do something simple as walking around town or talking on the phone. As I got to know her better I soon realized she was "depressed" a lot, or at least that what Kyara always said. I didn't get it though. The way should could always make me laugh and is always laughing it was hard to believe she could ever be depressed! After some more time hanging out with her, it all sort of clicked. Kyara always had her hair in a ponytail, wore at least a little bit of black everyday, and she never took off the diamond skull necklace she that she couldn't remember where she got it from. I wouldn't say she was Goth at all, and there were days I couldn't tell she even was depressed! Sooner or later though, it would show.

We knew almost everything about each other. Kyara knew how I never could find an activity I could stick with after school hours and I knew Kyara loved to play piano! She was brilliant at it too. What I never could figure out though, was what always made my friend depressed; I wish I knew though because maybe I could help! Besides that and my used- to- be imaginary friend secret there wasn't one thing kept secret between us. I couldn't bear it if this was another person who would laugh at me and just walk away; Kyara wasn't like any of my other friends though. She didn't care about what people thought of her, or being popular, unlike me. To top it all off she has all of this outrageous confidence! It amazes me, she could say something totally out of the blue and weird and Kyara could make it into a joke! Now if that were I, I would shrink back and pretend I didn't say anything so obnoxious. We trusted each other, that's why it bothered me I didn't tell her about Hermione, Ron and Harry.

While both of our parents were at work, Kyara and I were in her apartment eating pizza and chocolate milk. Kyara would refuse to eat at myself because she said she would be able to stop eating. That's one thing Kyara does worry about, eating too much of _other peoples food. _I would friendly tease her about it occasionally, if it seemed she were eating a whole bunch of stuff I would go, "Gosh Kyara, eat much?" Then, we would laugh and continue on with other subjects.

"Do you ever do anything in the summer?" I asked.

"Well not really, sometimes my family and I will go to the beach or something like that."

All day I had this song stuck in my head by Brad Paisley so suddenly I burst out singing one of his songs, Online.

"I'm so much cooler online, yeah I'm cooler online! Da-da da-da that will drive you insane…"

"Okay Lisa stop singing, I don't want to pay for broken windows!" Kyara said jokingly.

I burst out laughing in mid-key, and I didn't stop laughing until about seven minutes later. Gasping for breath I told her:

"That…was…rude!" I yelled in between laughs.

"What kind of books do you like?" I asked.

"Wow, that was random even for you, well I like Twilight series, Inkheart, Inkspell, and Harry Potter series."

"No way, you like Harry Potter too? Those are only the best books in the world! Don't you love in the sixth one with the Felix Felcis and everything, love it!" I exclaimed.

Kyara was looking at me with her eyes wide and nodding her head:

"Yeah, they're all great do you like Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Of course, those movies are amazing too!"

"You should spend the night tonight and we can watch all of the movies in order." Kyara said.

"Sure, that would be fun! I'm sure my mom will say yes."

"Cool, so around one tomorrow?"

"Sounds good!" I replied happily.

**A/N: So what'd ya think? Please answer to my poll, I'm still taking your answers into consideration, or if you don't like polls, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter- 9**

The next afternoon at twelve fifty-five, I was out the door with my sleep over necessities and on my way to Kyara' s apartment. Finally I figured out that on the first day I met her she knew I was new to Tallahassee because she saw me move in! Her apartment is the one right next to mine! How ironic is that?

_Ding-dong, _went the doorbell. Kyara' s smiling face appeared at the door.

"Hey! Ready to watch movies?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh, were starting already? It's not even dark yet!"

"Well were going to start watching in an hour or so, most of the movies are pretty long you know."

"I'm not that stupid." I said. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"In my rooms fine."

Kyara led me into her room. It was in the corner of their apartment and it matched Kyara' s personality perfectly. The walls of the room were painted dark purple so it almost look black, there were Pirates of the Caribbean and Harry Potter posters up everywhere, and she also had a large closet. Kyara 's room gave off an eerie essence but at the same time, it was kind of neat. Even though I would never decorate my room that way.

For the hour before the movies started, we ordered a couple pizzas and threw pillows and blankets in their small living room. At about two o'clock we popped the movies into the VCR player. The first movie never really excited me so I didn't pay much attention to the movie. What I mostly thought about was Hermione.

_Where could she be? Could she really not exist any more because of me? What those two old ladies on the plain said kind of scared me; maybe muggles really are seeing Him! She would tell me when they do wouldn't she? I did ask her to in the letter. Oh right, but it blew up. Hermione said they would be back so where are they now? It was her fault anyways that I didn't have any friends. Wait, that sounded stupid, how could it be her fault? It was my brainless mouth that told my secret to Brittany. I should have never trusted that, that girl! Maybe Kyara will be a more worthwhile friend she has to be! I wonder what she would do if I told her my secret._

Kyara must have seen the blank look on my face:

"Are you with me still?"

I laughed a little, "Yeah."

She looked at me funny again, but turned back and watched the movie.

I consumed my blank look.

Should I tell her, she's told me almost everything about herself! It just seems fair to tell her. All right, I'm going to, after this movie.

"Can you believe it's over?" Kyara broke my train of thought.

"W-what?" I asked started.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I was just zoning out!" I said. "Well yeah, it's crazy it's over! Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

"Totally!"

_Now's the time_, I thought.

"Kyara if I told you a really crazy secret would you promise not to laugh at me and NEVER tell anyone?"

"Uh of course," said Kyara laughing a bit.

"This isn't funny!"

"Okay, okay!"

Here goes nothing.

"Do you know how everyone has imaginary friends when they're little? You talk to them, try to imagine what they look like, and even play with them!"

"Yeah," said Kyara hesitantly.

"Well," I gulped, "I-I-I still d-do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter- 10**

**From the last chapter- **_**"Well," I gulped, "I-I-I still d-do."**_

"At least I used to, I told one of my friends from Sydney and she told everyone else at school. After that I decided not to…have them anymore." I tried to explain.

Soon, I found myself telling Kyara the whole story from start to finish. I couldn't tell if she was understanding me or not. Kyara took a puzzled, astonished look and left it on her face the whole time. By the time I finished telling my story, Kyara' s face was hard to read. Suddenly, she started laughing.

"That's a good one Lisa. You almost had me there, believing you had 'imaginary friends.' Ha!" she said finally.

My turn to be astonished, she was laughing at me! I couldn't believe it, but could I really think that she wouldn't laugh?

"I'm telling the truth." I stated blankly.

"Come on Lisa."

"I-I will prove it to you!"

Did I really just say that, I have no idea how to prove this to her!

"How?"

_That's a really good question. How am I going to prove it to her?_

"Uh, um, c-come with me." I stuttered.

I took Kyara into my apartment.

"Wait in my room, I'll be right back."

Needing more time to think of an explanation, I ran into the bathroom.

_What am I going to do???_

Out of pure desperation I yelled silently, "Hermione, I need you!"

Nothing happened, well what did I think would happen? Hermione shows up and tells Kyara herself that I still have imaginary friends.

"ARRRRGGGG!" yelled a voice from my bedroom.

_What did she do?_

"Kyara, what's happened, what's the problem?"

"I-I-I-it's"

"HERMIONE!" I finished her sentence.

"Hey Lisa!" Hermione said smiling like crazy.

I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Where have you been all this time!" I yelled.

"Me, what about you?"

"I left you a message!"

"What message?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, it blew up."

"What?"

"Long story, I'll tell you soon."

"Muggles are seeing Him Lisa."

"I know, I heard these two old ladies talking about it, one was really freaked out. I think they saw the Death Eaters."

"You've got to tell me these stories really soon!"

"Would someone like to tell me why Hermione Granger is here and what the heck is going on?" Kyara screamed. "My brain hurts!"

She had been sitting there the whole time looking dumbfounded.

Turing around to face her I smiled and said, "Told you I was telling the truth."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter- 11**

Hermione helped me tell the story to Kyara in a more convincing way, from the _real _beginning to end. Only one thought haunted me while Hermione told the story.

_How did she come back?_

Glancing sideways at me, Hermione paused in her story. She must of heard my worry.

"When Lisa decided not to believe in me she said 'be gone' to me and something went wrong. I didn't know how or why, I just knew we'd be back to see her again. And her I am, so I guess I was right!" finished Hermione.

"So you're really real? This isn't some wild dream from eating too much before going to bed is it?" Kyara asked.

"No it isn't!" said Hermione, laughing. "I'm really real, for those who believe in me."

"You're making this sound like telling little kids Santa Claus is real!" Kyara joked.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"How about we get back to our sleepover then?" I suggested.

"Sounds great!" Kyara and Hermione replied in agreement.

None of us could actually go to sleep, so we decided to watch the Harry Potter movies we missed. No one talked through this time, but it was a friendly silence. Sometimes it's good not to chat all the time! Kyara' s face still showed a bit of disbelief but I probably couldn't believe all this in one night either! For the moment, I was just glad I had two amazing friends.

Suddenly, it was light outside.

"Why's it so bright?" I asked sleepily.

"Hmm, let's see here maybe because it's MORING!" Kyara replied sarcastically.

"That makes sense." I joked back. "Where's Hermione?"

"She went to walk around town, I think to look for Harry and Ron. Does she mean Harry _Potter?_"

"Probably."

Shaking her head Kyara said, "I almost can't believe this is happening!"

"You'll get used to it," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Do you want to go walk around? I'm getting tired of watching movies!"

"You? Tired of watching movies?" I laughed, "Sure, why not?"

As soon as we got outside, I forgot how warm it was in Tallahassee compared to Sydney. Quickly, I took off my sweat-shirt. All of the sudden, a reasonable short girl with a bit longer than shoulder-length brown hair came running toward us. She had a bag in her hand and was swinging it around yelling "Ahhhhhhhh!" Bewilderment took over my face.

"Hi Kyara Hi! What's up, have you finished Inkheart yet, huh, did you?" said the girl quickly.

"Yeah, I finished it! It was so good, you were right!" said Kyara.

"Aren't I always?"

"OH RIGHT! Maddie, this is Lisa she moved here about a month ago. Lisa this is Maddie, she's one of my good friends too."

"Hey Lisa, I probably scared you running up to you guys like that. That's my dramatic entrance. Even ask Kyara!"

"Just a little," I replied. "Where do you live?"

"Right next to Kyara' s apartment, on the other side."

"No way, I live on the other side of Kyara!"

"Sweet, so then we could all hang out!"

"Yeah." Kyara and I said.

Meeting Maddie was interesting. She seemed really nice, and funny! I just wonder, if I could ever trust her with my secret.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter- 12**

During the afternoon, I went back to my apartment. Before that Maddie, Kyara and I went to Maddie 's apartment and she showed us, well mainly me, around. In a matter of five minutes Kyara brought up Harry Potter. Maddie reacted strangely to this topic.

"Can you believe that the," She glanced at me before finishing. "actors for the Harry Potter characters are coming to town next month?!" she exclaimed.

"I know, it's going to be so amazing!"

"What do you think Maddie?"

"Sure, it's…great."

"Do you not like Harry Potter?" I asked, astonished once again.

"Um...well...uh, yeah I guess" Maddie said.

"What do you mean you guess?" Kyara asked.

"I just mean I guess"

"Come on Maddie! I mean, if you don't like it then just tell us then we don't have to watch the movies anymore!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that, it's just a complicated question," Kyara said.

"Maddie...do you like it or not?" Kyara asked.

"Well...uh..." Maddie' s cell phone started to ring. "Hi mom, yeah, be right there. Sorry guys got to go"  
After that, Maddie didn't talk to us for weeks.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter was so short! It's hard when people are pressuring you, cough, 26yearsolder cough. Just kidding! Thank you so much to Alexa Dailey for writing part of this chapter for me! I hope to contuine soon!**

**Naomii Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter- 13**

**A/N: For those who were confused the reason Kyara can see Hermione is because Lisa trusted Kyara so much it sort of granted her with the permission to see her!**

Honestly, I missed Maddie though I hardly knew her! One afternoon, weeks from our little fight with Maddie, I walked over to her apartment to talk to her.

"Where are you going honey?" my mother asked.

"Over to Maddie' s."

"Didn't you have a fight with her earlier this month?"

"Uh, yeah mom." I said, a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop questioning." Mother said.

"Thanks, can I go now?"

"Of course."

With that I walked out the door.

_Knock, knock_ rapped my fingers on the door. No cars were in the garage below but the door was open.

"Hello? Maddie, are you here?"

I rounded the corner that lead to her room, I wondered if I should even be in here.

"Hello?" I tried once more.

Suddenly, I heard something being thrown into a wall in Maddie' s room. Walking in, I just closely missed being hit by a streak of light.

"Maddie, what's going on?" I shouted.

For the minute I saw Maddie, in the next, she was gone.

"Odd," I muttered under my breath.

Since Maddie had been here once I decided to look around. Plus, Maddie didn't push me out! After searching around for a few minutes, I found which concluded my hunch. A brown, twelve inch long, "stick" was lying on the floor.

"A _wand."_ I gasped.

Could Maddie possibly be a…witch? Now that I believed in Hermione again I pretty much believed any thing. _Hermione, that's it!_ _I'll bring the wand to her and ask her about it. Brilliant!_

I ran from Maddie 's apartment back to mine. My mother left a note saying she left for the mall so I was free to yell:

"Hermione, Hermione! You'll have no idea what happened to me!"

"What are you okay?" asked a voice from the living room.

"I'm find but guess what I found out! Maddie' s a witch!"

"What, but how?"

Finally, I had progressed into the living room so we were chatting face to face.

"Check this out."

"A wand!"

"My reaction exactly." I said.

"It's unicorn hair and dragon heart! Very good, strong wand. This is unique!"

"When I walked into her room, there strings of lights flashing everywhere!"

"Spells!" gasped Hermione.

"This would explain why she acted weird when we talked about Harry Potter! It was almost like she didn't like Harry."

"I hope she's not a stuck up pure-blood like Malfoy."

"She can't be!" I exclaimed. "Maddie' s way to nice!"

"Hermione are you in here?" called a too strangely familiar voice.

"Harry, my goodness when did you get her! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked happily, rushing to give him a quick hug.

"I just got her about twenty minutes ago, how are you?"

Hastily, I explained my story from the minute we moved from Sydney until this moment.

"Harry, you haven't by chance heard of Maddie Pearson at Hogwarts?"

"Maddie Pearson, Maddie Pearson that name strikes a bell. Hmm I think she's a second class in Gryffindor, pure- blood."

"Do you like her?"

"Well as a friend I guess, I've talked to her before she seems very nice."

"Is she at all Malfoy-like?"

"At times, almost every pure-blood gets snippy with under-bloods. It's natural, Maddie rarely gets like that though why do you ask?"

"Soon after I met Kyara, she became one of my friends also. Just today I discovered her secret. Should I tell her mine?"

"First, you should probably tell her you know her secret." Leave it to Hermione to think responsible.

"You're probably right."

"See you guys later." I said, and walked over to Maddie' s.

This time I knocked and _waited _for someone to answer. Oddly enough, Maddie herself answered.

"Hey Lisa I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you awhile, I've been…busy."

I smiled, "Maddie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, let's sit out here it's a wonderful day."

"Okay."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Maddie said, it was like we never fought or I never saw her shooting spells in her room.

"This is really hard for me to tell you, especially since I figured it out without your permission."

"What?"

"I know…you're a…witch."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter- 14**

"Excuse me?" said Maddie sounding offended, but a little nervous.

"You're a witch and I know you are! Harry told me, you're a second year in Gryffindor and a pure-blood but the nicest one Harry Potter knows!"

Maddie looked as though she was about to argue but instead, she let out a sigh.

"Lisa listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know how you'd handle it! Did you say _Harry Potter _says I'm nice? How do you know him?"

Now it was my turn to come clean with my secrets. Maddie listened intently as I told her my imaginary friend secret. Unlike Kyara, she believe me at once.

"Mmm hmm, I've heard people talking about this at Hogwarts. Yes it's even an elective class! Maybe now I should consider taking it! Isn't it when a muggle, no offense, has a want so great to become a witch or wizard, some important witches or wizards come and befriend that certain muggle? The if the muggles tops believing in magic the witches or wizards staying with the muggle depart from their lives returning only when the muggle needs them back." Maddie stopped to take a breath, she sounded as if she was reciting this from a text book! "While the witches and wizards are gone, one of them can write a letter to the muggles explaining what has happened so far. Sometimes the letter will not reveal the words, though. Being in the magical peoples presence, the muggle can develop a talent containing magical powers. The talent can be anything from singing to saying the alphabet backwards!"

I stood in Maddie' s doorway the whole time nodding my head. Everything she just explained had happened to me, except the talent quality I obviously hadn't yet obtained. Still, one question haunted my mind.

"Are Harry, Hermione, and Ron truly real then?"

"Yes the yare, as long as you keep believing they are. Hey, I'm real aren't I?"

I laughed, "Well when you put it like that…"

Now we both laughed.

"Does Kyara know yet?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, she does. I know of had to tell her why I got to school across seas every year!" Maddie said, her old sarcastically funny self returning.

"Goodness gracious look at the time!" I said jumping up. "I'd better get going Maddie, I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, maybe you could come over again tomorrow and I could show you some spells!"

"Aren't you not supposed to use magic outside of school yet?" I asked skeptically.

"Darn it, you just _had _to remind me!" said Maddie. "Then again, I really don't want to be expelled or go to Azkaban."

I giggled, "Thanks, Maddie for being so honest with me."

"No problem, thank you too!"

Smiling, I walked back to my apartment, anxious to tell Hermione everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter- 15**

"That's really great Lisa," said Hermione after I explained my afternoon to her. She seemed distant though, like she wasn't really paying attention.

"What's up Hermione? Are you feeling okay?" I questioned worriedly.

"There's been attacks, Lisa, real attacks."

"What?" I didn't know where the conversation was coming from.

"You-Know-Who is starting to send more Death Eaters into the United States and the United Kingdom, mainly England. For some reason, he just is ordering the Death Eaters to kill off as many muggles as he can."

"You're kidding, that's not right! Then again, who ever said He was right?" I said.

"Yes, I know, but what are we going to do?"

"We? Excuse me but I have no powers I'm no help to you." I replied, crestfallen.

"You are too! Didn't Maddie tell you that you will earn a power after being with us?"

"Yeah she did, but I haven't earned it!" I yelped.

"Have you ever tried any magic?"

"No," I replied sheepishly.

"Let's have a go with it then."

Hermione got out her spell book from her favorite class Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Here, recite this spell while moving your hands like this." Hermione demonstrated a complex set of hand motions.

"Are you sure I can do that?"

"Just try," said Hermione, getting a little annoyed.

"Okay if you say so." I said. "Wait what does this spell do?"

"Turns that plant pink."

"Okay, pinklatte cerventa!" I shouted, doing the hand motions. My voice almost sounded like I sang the words.

"Did I just sing that?"

"Yes, and it worked!" said Hermione. Surprise covered her face.

"Wow, what else is there?"

"Do you want to try disaparating?"

I gulped, "Do you think I can do it?"

"Just sing the words the way you did before, I didn't know you could sing?" Hermione said.

"Me neither! Maybe that's the talent that comes with magical powers!"

"It's highly possible!"

"Oooo, let me try disaparating, I think I can do it!" I said excitedly.

"Here it is, it's not a spell but more of a mental thing. You need to think of the three Ds, Determination, Destination, Designation. Once you're totally concentrated, spin around in a pirouette like fashion, ready?"

I nodded and concentrated on where I wanted to go, to the living room entrance. _Determination, Destination, Designation, okay let's do this!_ I spun around on one foot and suddenly, I started singing.

"You got me slipping, tumbling, tripping, fumbling, clumsy because I'm falling in love." I sang one of my favorite songs by Fergie. Sooner that I expected, I ended up in the living entrance just as I hoped.

"Lisa you did it, and you sang again!"

"I didn't mean to! It just happened, was I good?"

"You have an amazing voice! How come I didn't see this?"

"See what?"

"Your magical talent is to sing! Singing makes your spells actually work!" Hermione said. "Now you can help us with the Death Eaters problem!"

"No way, this is amazing! I've got to go tell Maddie and Kyara!"

Running out of my apartment, first to see Kyara I did a little spin and disaparated into Kyara' s bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter- 16**

"Lisa," hissed an anxious voice, "Get up!"

"What's going on?" My words scrambled together to make it sound like, 'wuzgoinon.' All I remembered from yesterday, me being so tired that night I instantly fell asleep, was that my magical talent was singing and now I can perform spells! When I had disaparated in to Kyara' s room she had been so surprised to see me all of the sudden, she tipped over her chair and fell flat on the floor. The look on her face showed such astonishment that I just had to laugh. That little laugh turned into a spell of breathless laughter. Maddie' s reaction was more controlled. Since she couldn't disparate yet though, she was incredible shocked. Now laying in my bed at five thirty in the morning with Hermione towering over me, I felt that it was all a dream.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

"Did you remember anything from last night?" she asked crossly, turning even more cross once I said no. "Well, the Death Eaters are here, as in surrounding the house! They discovered that Harry, Ron and I were staying here and they are also extremely curious about this muggle who can perform spells by singing!"

It took me a few minutes to comprehend this all because Hermione was talking so fast. Once I did get it, fear took over my body.

"How are we going to take them? There's only three of us and almost twenty of them! I'll be completely useless to you since I have to sing and really be into the spell I'm performing to actually perform it!"

"Calm down, Lisa. If you get all worked up, _then _you'll be useless. I've got it! Go get Kyara and Maddie, especially Maddie, and tell them all of this. Ask them to help! Now go, and quickly!"

Turing on the spot, I disaparated into Maddie' s room first. This time, she wasn't surprised at all that I had appeared in her room because she noticed the Death Eaters too!

"Let's go," were all the words she said. Again, with Kyara we had to explain more in depth because like I was before I was woken up, my mind hadn't completely started working yet. Soon enough, Kyara got the idea and we all went back to my apartment.

"Good you're all here, now are we keen on what we're doing?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, not really," said a still half asleep Kyara.

Hermione quickly explained once again that our goal was to drive the Death Eaters away.

"I have no powers though, what am I going to do?" asked Kyara worriedly.

"We'll use you as a distraction then!" Harry said, as he entered the room.

"Harry Potter, IT'S HARRY POTTER!" screamed Kyara who obviously has yet to meet him.

"Shhhh!" we all ordered.

"Kyara there are twenty Death Eaters who think Harry Potter is in here, we don't want them to _know_ he's in here!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Okay, so we all know the plan?" Harry asked.

Kyara was still shaking her head in disbelief as well as confusion as we walked outside.

"Where's Ron gone off to?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry replied, gruffly.

The tone of his voice scared me a little but I knew if I really became frightened, I would be unable to perform any spells! Maybe I don't actually have to sing the song, maybe I could just think it! If that's so, it would help everyone tremendously! Outside was when my nerves really got into knots. We all had gone out the back way to avoid being seen directly but still you could hear them all talking, and someone screaming.

"Harry help, Harry help me!" screamed a terrified Ron.

Ron was hanging in the air by his ankles being tossed around like a rag doll between the Death Eaters.

"Hermione, Lisa, somebody!" he hollered.

_Levicorpus, _I thought. _Levicorpus is the spell they're using on him! Poor Ron!_

"Lisa," Harry said urgently, "Fire off as many spells as you possibly can, preferably Stupefy, Levicorpus, or Expeliarmus."

"Okay," I said, sounding braver than I felt.

"What about me?" Kyara asked.

"Kyara, you stay in the shadows. Maddie and Lisa do the same." Harry instructed.

"No, I want to fight with you!" Maddie argued.

"You do?" I asked.

"Of course, I want to help defeat the Death Eaters as well!"

"No, stay where you are, if we need any of you we'll tell you." Harry said sternly.

"Fine," grumbled Maddie.

"I never knew that you wanted to fight so much, Maddie," Kyara said jokingly, "That doesn't sound like you!"

Maddie just shrugged.

We wished each other good luck and Hermione and Harry disappeared into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter- 17**

Kyara, Maddie, and I sat in complete silence watching Hermione, Harry and Ron, who now had his feet on the ground, fight the Death Eaters. They were all doing extremely well until Hermione got shot. Hermione's footing got off a little and a nimble Death Eater took that chance to fly off a strong stupefy spell. I knew I shouldn't yell out so I flinched instead, terribly worried about my friend.

"We have to do something," I whispered as quiet as possible.

"Yes, but what?" Kyara asked.

Maddie' s eyes shone, "I have an idea, Kyara do you mind being a distraction?"

"I guess not." Kyara replied.

"Okay, you're going to run out in front of the Death Eaters, yelling 'look at me, look at me' hopefully distraction them all. Then Lisa and I will run out and help finish them off!"

"Sounds good!" Kyara said happily, even though she was about to put her life in danger.

"Let's go."

"HEY LOSERS, LOOK AT ME! OVER HERE, SHOOT AT ME!" screamed Kyara.

Maddie' s plan worked perfectly. The Death Eaters were clearly stunned and Harry, Ron, Maddie and I took our chance and ran off the rest of the them into the shadows. Soon as they were gone, I ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Who's plan was that, that was brilliant!"

"It was Maddie' s." Kyara said.

"Oh, and Kyara you were brilliant too! That was a very interesting distraction!" Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Kyara, you were great!" I said going over to hug her but she stopped me.

"No wait!" said Kyara holding her hands out in a stopping gesture.

"What?" I asked.

Clearly, Kyara could tell I was hurt.

"Kyara doesn't do hugs." Maddie said.

"Oh," I said, I felt so stupid!

"Do you guys want to sleep-over tonight? We need a chance to celebrate our victory!" Kyara said trying to even out the tense atmosphere.

"Sure!" Maddie said brightly. I just nodded as an indication of agreement.

"Hermione you can come too!"

"No, I'm fine. Harry, Ron and I need to contact Dumbledore and tell him about tonight's attacks."

With that, Maddie, Kyara and I walked back through my house and into Kyara' s apartment.

Sunlight filled the room quickly the next morning. Maybe it was happy to be able to shine without fear of the Death Eaters. For the first time ever, I was the first awake. Sleep didn't come easily to me last night, or this morning so I decided to go outside and take a walk around the different apartments. I noticed someone new was moving into the apartment beside mine. Was it too early to go and say hi? Glancing down at my watch, I saw it was still seven thirty in the morning. Maybe I should wait until later this afternoon. Still, I walked past the house hoping to see who could be the new residents. No one was outside quite yet, they were probably all sleeping on the ground since their beds are still shipping here. That's what my mother and I had to do too.

Nothing was too interesting up here on the second floor so I went to venture down below. Not much was different down there either, not that I was really surprised. In Tallahassee a lot of the house look exactly the same. Walking on the sidewalk, I recalled that the place I am standing now was the exact place I ran into Kyara. Sometimes I think what my life would be like if I didn't turn this corner. Kyara would of never been my friend, nor would Maddie. It's strange how the simplest things could alter your whole entire life. Speaking of strange, who was that standing right in front of me with a pure black cloak? If only I could of noticed him before, because now, it was too late to run back.

**A/N: ooooo cliff hanger! Don't hate me for it! I really did take into consideration of what you all said I should do in the poll, hint hint. I hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing the part where Kyara was the distraction. That was fun! Just to let you know the whole sceme for my story, it's going to be really long. It's already longer than Backwards (my other story)! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter- 18**

_Great, I feel like Lisa now,_ Kyara thought jokingly to herself.

"Why is it so bright outside?" Kyara asked mimicking Lisa out loud.

After a few minutes, Kyara noticed that Lisa wasn't in her sleeping bag.

"Maddie, where's Lisa?"

"I don't know, go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Fine be that way!" Kyara said smiling.

"I will." mumbled Maddie, only half kidding.

"Where's Lisa?" Another voice said from the kitchen.

"We don't know." Kyara answered Hermione.

"Here's another mystery, what happened to my phone?" Maddie asked sleepily but awake enough to notice the missing things now.

"Didn't you have Lisa hold on to it for you since you didn't have pockets yesterday?" asked Harry, joining in on the conversation.

"Oh right."

The sudden call on Lisa's home phone cleared everything up.

"Hello?" Kyara answered.

"Kyara, it's Lisa. I've been trapped by a Death Eater! Somehow he found out a muggle could have powers and Voldemort wanted to have me captured and 'questioned.' Oh, what am I going to do? Please talk fast, if I get found talking I'll probably be killed."

"Oh gee, here let me get Maddie. Can Hermione talk on phones? Oh never mind." Kyara replied hastily.

In the background, Lisa could hear Kyara yell for Maddie and she could almost see Maddie' s eyes widen with fear.

"Lisa are you okay? How did you become captured?"

"I decided to go for a walk while you two were still sleeping and I noticed that someone new moved in. I must have been distracted so I didn't notice the Death Eater standing only yards away from me! Oh, Maddie I feel so stupid!" Lisa explained sounding exasperated.

"Don't worry we'll come help you, as soon as possible."

Before Lisa could protest Maddie hung up the phone with a familiar glimmer in her eyes.

"How are we going to save her exactly. We don't even know where she is!" stated Kyara.

"They always take any prisoners to the Shrieking Shack since it's been vacant for years now. That's our best bet."

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts? The journey its self is a few days!"

"Flying," stated Maddie simply.

Kyara had such a disbelieving look in her eye Maddie almost laughed. However, Maddie was completely serious.

"Right, flying. I'm sorry all this still feels like some insane dream."

Smiling sympathetically, Maddie said, "Let me go grab my wand and leave a note for Hermione will you?"

"Sure."

Lisa hung up Maddie' s phone, all of her once gained hope leaving her. _Maddie and Kyara won't be able to find me! They don't even know the way! Except Maddie but still the whole journey is at least three days! Though, I feel I've been on this broom forever. These Death Eaters don't rest to they? If I wasn't so frightened though, I'd be fascinated! Can this really be _me _flying half way across the country? _Suddenly, the broom I was riding jerked to a stop. Forcing myself not to start shaking I swung my leg over the broom and stood up. One of the Death Eaters pushed me roughly to start walking and I toppled over onto the ground. Evil laughing awaited my fall, apparently I didn't have to walk any further. I didn't even notice that I actually was in a small house. Right in front of me stood the Dark Wizard himself, Voldemort.

**A/N: Finally I finished this chapter! It was really hard after the first paragraph or so. I didn't know how to finish! But I did and I'm still here for those of you who thought I disappeared! Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter- 19**

Miles and miles away, Kyara and Maddie were flying alongside Harry and Ron. Hermione was not keen on flying so disaparation was her method of transportation. Maddie had told no one of her plan. _It's going to work, _Maddie thought confidently. _The only problem is we need more people._

"Harry who else do you know willing to help us?" screamed Maddie over the ferocious wind that made flying extremely hard tonight.

"Yes!" bellowed Harry.

"Who and how fast can they be here?"

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, but I'm not sure when they could get here!"

Even through the storm, Harry could see tears starting to trickle down Maddie' s face.

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

"R-Remus Lupin and S-Sirius Black?" Maddie yelled back stuttering.

"Yeah," Harry said hesitantly.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

Maddie kept repeating those words over and over again.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"Remus Lupin was my father."

"WHAT? Was, he didn't die recently did he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know you tell me, he disappeared when I was only a baby. Sirius Black was one of his best friends, his picture along with your father Harry are all around my house. I never told you because I…well…I don't know why but I just didn't."

"You've got to be kidding! Sirius never mentioned you to me, ever!"

"Odd. When are they going to get here?"

"Sorry, but I don't know."

Back in the Shrieking Shack, Lisa had ropes tied on her hands and ankles with her mouth gagged. On top of all that, she was shaking from head to toe.

"As soon as I heard a _muggle_ could perform spells I had to talk to her. I had to learn her secret. Do you even own a wand?" asked a cold, high pitched voice which was obviously Voldemort' s.

"No, and how do you know I'm a muggle? What if I really am a witch?" I said, surprising myself with me stable voice.

Voldemort laugh again, "Well we'll just have to see about that."

His voice was so menacing I started shaking even more intensely.

_Oh, where are you Kyara and Maddie?_

"Even if your little friends do show up, they'll never make it twenty feet from where the land. I've got my followers guarding ever inch of this fortress."

_It's like he read my mind._

"In order to establish if you are a witch or not I'll be performing a few simple tests. Let's try the Imperius Curse and oh of course the Crucias Curse. If I'm in a really good mood, the Killing Curse."

Tears started to form in my eyes though I knew it would show Voldemort weakness but I couldn't help it.

Once again cold, evil laughing awaited my weakness.

"Are we almost there?" Kyara asked.

This being her first time on a broomstick, she was getting a little nervous though she didn't want to admit it.

"In a few minutes." Ron replied.

Maddie had been silence since her discovery that her father was out there someone along with his best friend. _What will my step-mother say?_ Maddie' s mother had died only shortly after her father disappeared. Luckily, her mothers best friend loved Maddie like a daughter anyways so she thought it right to become her half-legal mother. _Where did my dad go anyways? What happened so bad that he couldn't come back to me and mother? Well now he'll never know my mom, _Maddie thought angrily. Those thoughts were soon erased since Maddie saw a tall house on the ground below them.

"We've made it!" Maddie shrieked.

"Now Maddie we really need to know you plan. We can tell the others when they get there." Harry said.

"Okay." Maddie replied.

Everyone leaned in to her if Maddie' s plan would possibly work.

Now, Lisa was in a more comfortable position but still shaking incredibly. Somehow she was holding a wand and in a position to duel the most powerful wizard known to wizard-kind, save Albus Dumbledore. _What am I going to do? Oh, please hurry girls!_

"Stand tall, face your death with some dignity."

To Lisa the only thing left to do was exactly that but also fight, fight for her life and hope to win.


	20. Chapter 20

**Imaginary- 20**

"Where's Lisa going to be?" asked Kyara.

"Over there in that old torn down house, it's called the Shrieking Shack." Maddie replied nervously.

"Great and that's were that guy with no nose is going to be right?"

In spite of everything Harry, Ron and Maddie burst out laughing. No one would ever describe Voldemort that way!

"His name is Voldemort!" Maddie said, still laughing.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise.

"What? Fearing the name is fearing the person right? Right now we can't afford to fear Voldemort."

"Are we ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ron gulped.

"Wait, where are my dad and Sirius?"

"They'll be here, I know it." Harry said.

"Let's leave them a note of the plan."

Harry nodded, whipped out a sheet of parchment, and magically conjured the words onto the parchment.

"Let's go," muttered Harry.

_Think of songs and spells, songs and spells,_ Lisa thought.

Voldemort rounded on her, his eyes looking straight at me as though he was trying to penetrate his prey before he ate it. It worked, for a few seconds I couldn't move even if she tried. The Dark Load took this chance to try the Imperious Curse out on me. A sensation of warm, and a feeling of floating overcome me. For some odd reason I wanted to walk forward, towards Voldemort. _Just do it, _a small voice said inside my head. _Why, he's the one trying to kill me! Why should I go to him,_ a stronger voice replied.

_Just do it!_

_No._

_Just do it!_

_NO!!!!_

The stronger voice overcome and I didn't walk toward Voldemort.

Soon I regretted my decision, Voldemort' s face was distorted with rage.

"NOOOO!!!!!! You're supposed to be a muggle! You can't do magic!" he yelled.

"Well maybe you were wrong." I said surprised by my own courage.

"Oh, silly mistake girl I'm never wrong," said the cold voice. "Maybe we'll skip straight to the killing, your worthless anyways."

Voldemort raised his wand and…..POP! Four people just appeared and then quickly disappeared right back. It happened again, and again, and again! Who are these people! They're appearing too fast to distinguish who they are! Now there's six people all in different places! The look on Voldemort' s face would of scared me to death but luckily, I wasn't looking at him at the moment.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!!!!" screamed Voldemort.

Little 'pop' noises were happening everywhere and now the bodies were starting to laugh! Those laughs sounded awfully familiar, but it couldn't be could it?

"Kyara, Maddie, Harry, Ron? Is that you?" I screamed.

"Yes!" shouted back four voices a little shakily.

"Who else is with you?" I screamed with tears of joy streaming down my face.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black! Nice to see you again Lisa!" yelled Sirius.

I have met them previously when Hermione would occasionally take me to Diagon Alley.

"Nice to see you too!" I yelled again, tears continually streaming down my face.

"Fun stops now." Voldemort yelled hysterically.

With a blast of his wand, Voldemort stop the appearing and disappearing and everyone fell into the Shrieking Shack. My hope now completely gone.

**A/N: I cannot thank Alexa Daley enough for the help she gave me on this story! Half of it was because of her. I was so excited the night I wrote this chapter and the last, I felt like a real writer. It's all because of Alexa! I love ya (as a friend)!**

**Naomii Cullen**


	21. Chapter 21

**Imaginary- 21**

There were enough people in the Shrieking Shack to have a party, a very strange party at that. Maybe it could be a Halloween party because of the people dressed in black cloaks and black masks. I would have been extremely happy to see Remus and Sirius because I missed them so much, except I couldn't tear my eyes off of the man who seemed to have murder written all over his face. In the background I could hear sniffling noises either someone was crying or trying not to laugh hysterically. Turning around I see Kyara almost on the flooring laughing. I tried to ask her with my eyes and apparently she got it.

"That freak has no nose!" yelled Kyara and then she went back to laughing hysterics.

"I don't find that particularly funny," hissed a quiet voice. "Beletrix, would you mind showing our guest what we do with jokers?" Voldemort asked a Death Eater standing closest to him.

"It will be my pleasure, Master."

"_Crucio!" _yelled Beletrix.

"NO!" screamed Maddie and I.

Luckily Sirius was quick enough to block the spell from hitting Kyara.

"Ha, you missed!" Kyara yelled. How does she have so much confidence?

Kyara' s comment started the dueling, Sirius with Beletrix, Harry with Voldemort and the rest of us took on some of the other Death Eaters. After awhile of dueling, which I found I was pretty good at, I noticed we were missing someone.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" I yelled over to Harry from across the room.

"Right here!" shouted a voice I knew only too well.

With a new confidence I went back to dueling my Death Eater. Everyone on our side were doing so well. We had already gotten three or four Death Eaters down including Beletrix, compliments of Sirius and the Stupefy Charm. Kyara had figured out that she can perform spells! Surprising all of us she suddenly yells "Stupefy," and hits the Death Eater that was right behind me. Now it was four Death Eaters against eight of us. I felt as though with a few more accurate spells we would win, that is until I heard Maddie scream.

"NO!!!!"

I turned around to see Remus lying motionless on the ground, his face white as a sheet. My heart felt like it dropped through my stomach.

"No!" I screeched.

Maddie was at Remus' s side holding his hand with tears streaming down her face. Reaching my hand up, I felt tears running down my face too. Without knowing what I was doing I also ran over to kneel next to Remus. My sobs became louder and I was surprised no one else could here them. Then again there was a lot of noise in the room, from people shouting out curses to Death Eaters yelling as they got hit.

"Is he going to be okay?" Maddie asked through her tears.

"I h-hope so!"

"Was it a Killing Curse?" Maddie asked, flinching on the word "killing."

"I'm n-n-not sure."

_Please don't let it be a Killing Curse._

"Lisa, Maddie look out!" I heard Kyara yell a little too late.

A pain like nothing I've ever experience rippled through my body. It was like I swallowed white hot coals. My consciousness was going in and out for a while but then decided on leaving me and the whole room went black.

**A/N: Hey guys how did you like this chapter? I hope your not giving up on this story just because the writers been a bit slow on writing the chapters! I'm sorry about that, you know how school is! Please Review! Oh and read some of 26YearsOlder and Alexa Daley's stories there amazing and these authors gave me a lot of ideas for my story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter- 22**

Someone was beside me, I could feel it. They were running from one side of my bed to another and then jabbing me in my arms with what felt like a really soft stick. Wait, I'm on a bed. Having just realizing this I also realized it was the softest thing I've ever laid on. If I could I would stay in this spot forever, I would. Then the facts of the evening soaked into me and once again, my heart dropped. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the large room in confusion. Where am I?

"Lisa you're okay!" someone yelled.

"Hermione, where am I?" I asked.

"Your at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing."

Sitting up straight was a bad idea and once I did I laid quickly back down.

"Are you serious?" I asked feeling like I was in some sort of weird dream.

"Yes!"

"Where's Kyara? Is Maddie and Remus okay? Where's everyone else?"

"Kyara is fine, she's roaming the school. Since it's summer no one else will be here and she said she wants to get to know the place before she comes here next year. Maddie will be okay, same with you, as soon as you get some more rest. Everyone else is around here somewhere, they want to know the lastest knews on you guys so they won't go far. That was a pretty strong Crucias Curse that was." Hermione said.

I felt relief wipe over me soon to be erased when I noticed Hermione left out Remus' s well being.

"Hermione, how is Remus?" I asked carefully.

"Madam Pomfrey, the nurse here, said he might be okay."

"Might?" I squeaked. "What charm was he hit with?"

Though, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to that question.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "The Killing Curse, but it didn't hit him directly so Madam Pomfrey thinks he could possibly make it."

It was as though the world had fell away sharply below me. Remus, the person who was like a father to me, the person that sent me letters all through the summer since I last saw him, could be dieing? It was too hard to believe.

"Is Madam Pomfrey always right? You said once hit with a Killing Curse you die immediatly." I choked out.

"Yes, she's almost always right. I did say that but maybe there's a possibility that if you only get hit slightly, and no where close to the heart or head, you could live! It sounds probable to me."

Feeling better I sat up again, this time more slowly, and told Hermione I was going to walk around for a bit. I thought I wouldn't get away with all those 'are you sure' and 'do you feel strong enough' but in the end, she let me go.

I first walked toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione had told me so much about this place it was as though she drew a map in my head so I pretty much knew my way around. Kyara looked as though she was looking for the Gryffindor Common Room since she pasted it three times so I decided to help her out.

"You know I bet you walked past the opening to the Gryffindor Common Room eight times." I said as sarcastically as I could muster.

"I bet I have! Is it this one?" she asked, pointing to the completely wrong picture.

"No," I said walking over to the correct one, "this one."

"I knew that! What do you think, I'm stupid?" Kyara asked.

Never am I going to understand how Kyara can manage to be so funny and upbeat during hard times.

"Sometimes I wonder." I said. "Where might Maddie have gone do you know?"

"Yeah, she went to the Slytherin Common Room."

"I don't get it, how can she be in Slytherin? She has the qualities of a Gryffindor."

"Maybe she has qualities of both and that hat thing couldn't decide. The hat sounds pretty smart to me, from what Ron told me, so he probably made the right decision. We can still be friends with her even though she's a Slytherin and we'll probably be Gryffindors, what house or group you're in doesn't matter it's if you can keep the friends you have in the different house or group." Kyara said.

I raised my eyebrows in a mockingly way, "How did you get so smart?"

"Sometimes I have these moments."

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, just like the first time. Kyara has that talent, she'll always make me feel better when I'm down. After the side-ripping laughter I asked, "How about having a look in our possible new common room?"

"Sounds good!"

We walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and our mouths dropped in surprise. It had a fire place with big marble stair cases leading up to the boy and girl dormitories, a huge window, with velvet drapes, over looking the Hogwarts grounds. There were pictures of famous wizards and witches and unique patterns on the walls and floor. The most surprising thing was how big the room was, and the tint of magic that was in the air.

"I could get used to this place." Kyara said after shock had subsided.

"Me too, can you believe we might actually get to study here?"

"I know, another dream I'll have to remind myself that is actually reality."

I laughed and we walked out of the huge hole behind the portrait of the Fat Lady and back to the hospital wing, hopefully for the last time.

**A/N: You guys got to chapters in one weekend, so feel special! Just kidding, I really need more review or I won't have confidence to keep going. I'll think you guys hate it so REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter- 23**

Back in the hospital wing, Maddie had returned and so had everyone else. They were all standing around a bed with Remus laying on it. Remus was still motionless and white but I could see his chest rise and fall so I could tell he was breathing, which was an extremely good sign.

"How is he?" I asked nervously.

"Better." Maddie replied. I could tell she had been crying, there were still tearstains on her cheeks.

"Maddie, how do you know him?"

"Okay, you're not going to believe me but, he's my father."

Stunned for a few minutes I didn't reply. _How could he be Maddie' s father? Remus had always been like a father to _me_. They hardly look alike! Wait, I can't be jealous can I? Even though my dad did die and Remus has always been exceptionally kind to me does that give me the permission to think he would marry _my_ mom? I just don't know._

"Are you serious?" I asked finally.

Maddie just nodded, "He left when I was little and my mom died shortly after. My mother's best friend decided it was right for her to become my step-mother. She's always been so good to me, I wonder what she's going to say. Do you have any idea where my dad has been for all those twelve years?"

As I was about to answer, it was like a light bulb went on in my head. Remus had been bitten by a werewolf exactly twelve years ago. A werewolf bit turns the victim into a werewolf himself and there is no proven treatment yet. However, there is a potion that Remus takes every full moon to stop him from becoming a wolf. If he forgets, though, he will transform. Since I was still jealous of Maddie, I decided not to tell her just yet. Maybe Remus could explain it himself, when he is well.

"No, I don't." I said. Feeling as though Maddie could tell I was untruthful, I looked away.

"I do hope he gets better, I don't know what I would do if I lost him again and this time forever." Maddie said forlornly.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I didn't have a lot of ideas so I just wrote what I had in my mind! Plus, it was mostly just a filler. Hope you liked it, please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Imaginary- 24**

**A/N: I really need more reviews!!!! And you guys really have to answer to my poll because I don't know what I should do? Should I keep going or end it all happy and everything? Please REVIEW!!!!!**

My sleep that night was restless. Thoughts of Maddie being Remus' s daughter kept running through my mind. It bugged me so bad for a reason I didn't understand myself. As I was about to get up finally a horrible thought went through me.

"Kyara does _your _mom know were at Hogwarts, because I'm pretty sure mine doesn't!"

Kyara gulped, "Oh man, my mom's going to kill me! She's going to find out sooner or later right?"

"Right." I said, feeling relieved.

"It's been a really long time since I walked freely into this room." Sirius said walking in.

"Last time I was here James and I were trying to convince two first years that a basilisk lives under their beds! Either that or giving out faulty spells that turned your whole face blue."

"That's a good one! I should try that out on people next year!" Kyara exclaimed.

"Kyara next year you will be the first year."

"Oh right." Kyara said looking crestfallen.

Sirius roared with laughter, "You will be the next prankster at Hogwarts, I can feel it!" he said giving Kyara a high five.

"Hey, what about me?" I asked jokingly.

Again, Sirius laughed and gave me a high five. Sirius' s years in Azkaban really showed on his face. His once bright and mischievous eyes now look sunken and dark with a hint of laughter.

After awhile, the three of us went into the hospital wing seeing that everyone else had the same idea. Remus, now awake, was propped up by pillows and was deep into conversation with Maddie. Even though I knew it was wrong, I went and stood by Maddie to hear what they were saying. Luckily, Maddie didn't even notice I was there.

"Maddie I'm so sorry. My leaving was for the best. What I've become is nothing a innocent girl should ever have to have as a father. It would be best if you just go back home with your step-mother and forget you ever met me again, alright?"

Now Maddie was no longer crying, she looked downright furious.

"Go back home, go back home? Okay one I'm coming back to Hogwarts no matter what you say and two you can't expect me to just forget you! I haven't seen you in eleven years after you mysteriously disappear and you expect me to just erase you from my mind! Well forget it! You are coming home with me whether you like it or not and you are going to tell me why you left! I'm a big girl now and I can handle it!"

Remus looked torn, he kept opening and closing his mouth trying decide on what to say. Finally he decided to speak, "Fine, eleven years ago I got bitten by a werewolf, Fenir Greyback to be precise. It was the most painful experience in my life. My father tried everything to keep me from becoming a true werewolf but the effects were already into play. I was a werewolf and there was no getting around it. So every full moon I transform, not as painfully now thanks to the Wolfsbain potion. Maddie I'm dangerous, unpredictable I'm in no state to be your father."

"Yes you are. I don't care what you are or how dangerous you are I can deal with it! We can figure something out. Right now we need each other, it's been too long." Maddie said after awhile of thinking. Since Remus didn't say anything after Maddie' s last speech Maddie tried to put some humor into the moment, "So ha! I win!"

Remus laughed softly, probably still thinking of what to do with Maddie. I took that as an opportunity to quickly slip away and causally go talk to Kyara.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter- 25**

My talk with Kyara lasted a total of two minutes. Kyara was too enthralled in the pranks Sirius was telling her about that he had pulled when he was in Hogwarts. Nothing extremely exciting had happened at Hogwarts since I overheard Remus' s and Maddie' s conversation. Many times, I actually considered going home for the remainder of the summer. Somehow, Sirius convinced me to stay for a little longer just in case something else happens. Remus was up and walking about now, Madam Pomfrey did a fantastic job healing him up. Every now and then Maddie, Kyara, and I would take short walks around the beautiful Hogwarts grounds. The lake looked like a pool of shimmering light because of the way the moon reflected off of it. All the stars were out every night and they looked bigger here than anywhere else I've ever seen them.

One night, I decided to walk around alone since Maddie was in a conversation I didn't feel like interrupting and Kyara was nowhere to be found. The night was quiet and calm but seemingly darker than usual. That didn't bother me much, the dark kind of appealed to me now-a-days. Just as I was about to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, there was a blindingly flash of pure green light. I looked up at the sky and fear instantly filled me up. In the sky, there was a green stencil of a skull with a snake wrapping around it. _The Dark Mark! The sign the Lord Voldemort' s been here! _

My first instinct was to run back inside but something stopped me. I decided to look around for the creator myself. Why I thought this, even I didn't know. I walked toward the lake and crossed the bridge to the other side. There came another bright flash of light and the Dark Mark appeared again, yards from where I stood. Still I walked toward that stop where the Mark appeared. There in that stop lay a motionless, white, bleeding Kyara. She had huge, deep gashes on her arms and legs and a particularly large gash on one of her major arteries. Without thinking, without even considering that I couldn't accomplish side-along apparition, I grabbed Kyara' s good arm, turned on the stop and disaparated to the hospital wing.

**A/N: Ok sorry the chapters have been so short but I'm having a huge writers block! So please either email, or PM me your ideas! And answer to my poll. And review! Thank you all who do!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter- 27**

**A/N: Guys I'm so sorry, a couple of my friends pointed out to me that there wasn't a poll on my account. Really sorry about that, I'll have to figure out the poll thing.**

In a matter of seconds, Kyara and I were back at Hogwarts. Everyone looked our way when we appeared in and stopped everything they were doing. No one took time to ask what happened. Madam Pomfrey took Kyara to the bed where Remus was and instantly started rubbing a foul smelling cream into Kyara' s wounds. Kyara had been splinched while we disaparated, nothing too serious though, just a few fingers missing from her right hand. While everyone tended to Kyara, I was in a state of shock. For quite some time, I couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything, and couldn't see anything. I didn't notice that I also, for the second time, had been transported to a soft hospital bed and that there were people gathered around me, muttering in muted conversations. After some potent drink had been poured down my throat, I could catch parts of their conversations.

"…The Dark Mark….Voldemort' s around here somewhere…" someone said who sounded distinctly like Harry.

"Yep…..happen sometime….luckily wasn't Killing Curse…" said Sirius.

"What was Lisa doing? Wandering alone outside by herself, she should have known better." Remus said.

Now I could tell who was talking and could make sense of their sentences. Still, I couldn't seem to open my eyes or move my body.

"She will be okay though, won't she?" Maddie asked, anxious again.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey will have her feeling better in no time." Maddie' s father comforted.

Suddenly my body gave a huge twitch and my eyes fluttered open.

"LISA!!!!" yelled Hermione. "You're ok!"

"Yes, I'm fine well now I am." I said slowly, my mouth wasn't functioning right yet.

"How's Kyara?"

"A lot worse off than you are, mate. She'll live though, she just might be a little bit anemic for awhile." Sirius replied gravely. "Lisa, what were you thinking? You know it's not safe right now to be alone."

Slowly but surely, I explained my story. Everything from seeing the Dark Mark to, for some reason, wanting to find the creator of it myself. Soon enough, I become extremely tired and told everyone I was going to go to sleep. No dreams bothered me tonight, just the feeling of someone standing over my bed….at all times.


	27. Chapter 27

**Imaginary- 27**

That strange feeling that someone was watching me increased throughout the day. Every time I turned a corner, the hair on my neck prickled and by instinct, turned around to see who was there. Once, I thought I saw something but it disappeared to quick to tell. Now that I knew better, I instantly told everyone as soon as I started experiencing these feelings. Sirius was extremely worried, along with almost everyone except Kyara. Then again, she was still a little dizzy. When night came it seemed darker than all the rest. I laid down in my bed afraid to shut my eyes. Finally, the effect of sleep washed over me and my eyes drooped closed. Once again, no dreams came to me except the feeling of my lungs being crushed. Never did I find out why I didn't open my eyes when I felt myself being carried away. It was as if they wouldn't open, I could think properly I just couldn't…move. After the feeling of my lungs being flattened, my eyes fluttered open and Lord Voldemort was feet away from me with his back turned. My mind instantly went into action. I carefully crawled away from my spot, army style, and searched for a door to escape out of. Once outside, I realized I had no idea where I was. This place seemed incredibly familiar but I couldn't place my finger on what it was called. That didn't matter now though, what mattered was escaping…and quick.

"Lisa's gone again!" Remus stated nervously.

"No surprise there." Harry said curtly.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Maddie asked.

"The only thing we really should do, go find her, duh!" Kyara said, finally awake.

The searching party instantly went to Hogsmede and looked around the Shrieking Shack, but not one thing seemed to be there. After a half an hour of searching there, the group split up and seemed to search the whole countryside.

"Oh where could she be?" asked Hermione.

"In Tallahassee!" yelled Kyara.

Even though it made no sense, everyone disaparated to Tallahassee, Florida.


	28. Chapter 28

**Imaginary- 28**

Almost there, almost to the door. If Voldemort didn't seem to almost turn around every minute I would of gotten out of here sooner. I reached carefully up and grabbed the handle to the door, but a painful shock went through my body and paralyzed me in my spot. This time Voldemort really did turn around.

"You really didn't think I'd let you escape that easily, would you?" he said, an evil smile stretched across that snake-like face.

Two Death Eaters grabbed me roughly by the arms and threw me into a chair.

"Lisa, you really are special. Take that as a compliment, I've never even spoken to a Muggle-born before. You have powers whose magic is unknown to me. I have no doubt that you will be studying at Hogwarts next year. Why though? Why waste seven years of your life learning it all when you could do it all with me as you…let's say professor. How does that sound?"

"Never! If you think I'm thick enough to join you after what you did to my friends then you must of really underestimated me." I said, surprised I kept my voice steady when my body was shaking.

"Foolish girl! You will find later in life this was your biggest mistake, if you life long enough to regret it." Voldemort said. "This really was the best place to hide you, Lisa. I'm surprised you haven't recognized it."

Carefully, I looked around the small, plain room. It was empty, like no one lived here or no one bought it yet.

"My old room in Crane!" I gasped.

"Why did we even come here?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to wake Lisa's mom!" whispered Maddie.

"Where else would he take her?" asked Harry.

"To Lisa's old house in Crane, Montana!" Kyara exclaimed after a moments silence.

"Yeah, right." Sirius scoffed.

"She's always told me how 'magical' it felt to her." Kyara said.

Sirius sighed, "Fine let's try it then."

Outside my old bedroom door, there were four tiny "pops" and one loud crash.

"OW!" wailed Kyara. "I stubbed my toe!"

I desperately wanted to tell them all to get out of here but my mouth wouldn't open.

"Perfect, now were all here." Voldemort said softly.

Everyone had the same scared faces as they stumbled into the room and got their glimpse of Voldemort. Without any words the four Death Eaters plus Voldemort started dueling the seven new comers plus me. Just like back in the Shrieking Shack, we were doing great and defeated the Death Eaters within minutes. On the bright side no one got hurt this time. Voldemort, though, was a huge problem. Even with eight people dueling him he managed to block all the spells and send off a fair amount. I thought this battle would never end until oddly we all cast the same spell while Voldemort cast his own.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

A blinding white light sent us all stumbling backward. When it was gone, Kyara was the first to notice the good news.

"HE'S GONE!"

With those words everyone looked around the small room to discover it was true, Voldemort had vanished.

"But is he dead?" Sirius asked with a huge smile.

No one answered, everyone was too happy to think any sort of depressing thought.

"To Hogwarts to celebrate shall we?" asked Remus.

Smiles graced each of our faces as we disaparated outside of the Hogwarts grounds.


	29. Chapter 29

**Imaginary- 29**

Nearly a month later Kyara and I were sitting in my room in Tallahassee. The part at Hogwarts didn't last long. I was getting homesick and was missing my mom so I suggested we go home. It was a hard goodbye but I would see all of them soon. My mom was extremely worried but I managed to get away without any punishment.

"When do you suppose we'll get our letters?" Kyara asked.

As if on cue, two handsome looking owls appeared at my window. Huge grins broke across our faces.

Summer is a great time of year, kids running around and playing. For the next seven summers of my life, I'll be counting down the days until I return to my magical world. All it took was a little imagination.

**A/N: The end! How did you guys like the story as a whole? Now's the time for you guys to shoot off any review you want to tell me so I can prefect my story! I will be writing some one shots until I think of a really good idea for a new story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
